1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a car seat protector, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a car seat protector with a chassis lock system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seat protectors are often used to keep the seats of a car clean when transporting potentially messy cargo, including pets and dirty or wet passengers. However, traditional car seat protectors offer certain drawbacks. One drawback stems from the fact that different makes and models of cars have different seat sizes and shapes and may have seatbelts and headrests in different locations. Therefore, many car seat protectors may be used on only a limited number of car models for which the seat protectors are designed.
One of the biggest drawbacks concerns the difficulty of securing a traditional seat protector to a back seat in a car with a trunk. Car seat protector may be easily secured to seats with backs, such as bucket or bench seats in the fronts of cars, in SUVs, and in vehicles with hatchbacks, as the seat protector may have straps that extend around the back of the seat to keep the seat protector in place. However, back seats in cars with trunks do not have backs around which straps may be placed. Therefore, installing and securing a seat protector on such a seat is difficult. Some seat protectors are intended to cover only the front of the seat without being secured. As a result, these seat protectors are easily displaced, exposing the seat below to the conditions from which the seat protector was intended to protect.
While securing a seat protector is crucial to its proper function, easy removal of the seat protector is likewise important. Therefore, drastic measures to secure the seat protector to the seat are undesirable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a car seat protector that may be used on a variety of makes and models of cars and that may be secured to a back seat of a car with a trunk such that it is not easily dislodged, but may be easily removed when needed.